


Dress Me Like A Mannequin

by Kiwifruitjuice



Category: Avengers
Genre: Cliff hanger maybe?, Cross dresser Steve, Even if he's tall, It's 4am idk, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Natasha is a good friend, Possible genderqueer Steve?, Steve Rogers likes big heels, Steve is a bit less than cis maybe?, Steve is a cross dresser, Steves likes to touch himself while dressed as a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwifruitjuice/pseuds/Kiwifruitjuice
Summary: Steve just wants to dress up and feel feminine, and finds himself in women's lingerie and makeup, topped with a beautiful blonde wig.





	Dress Me Like A Mannequin

Steve's breath shook as his fingers untied the bow that was tightly binding the box together. It was a clean white, clashing with the dark purple strip that fell apart when Steve finished. 

Steve lifted the lid carefully, the tissue paper crinkling. Inside was a new pair of woman's underwear, a deep black with floral print running along the backside. Steve swallowed and reached forward slowly. His fingers made contact with the soft material, and he decided this was definitely what he wanted.

Bucky was away for the day, attending a meeting with Fury about what action to take with Bucky's past issues, and Steve was grateful. He'd asked his friend if he should attend, but Bucky had insisted he should go face this alone. 

Steve felt slightly guilty about doing this while Bucky was dealing with something so big, but he knew Fury was on their side, and he'd been aching to do this since he'd emerged from the ice.

It wasn't that Steve felt uncomfortable being a man or wearing men's clothing, but something nagged at his mind whenever he wore nicely-pressed button-up shirts or tight jeans. He didn't know what that meant, but he knew he needed to feel woman's clothing on his skin. 

The underwear felt silky and wonderful against Steve's fingers, and he reminded himself he had all day to put them on. For now, he wanted to open everything.  
He moved to the next box after a long glance at his new underwear. All the boxes were the same, ordered online. Steve silently thanked Natasha, who he had suddenly confided in a few days ago about his feelings. Less than an hour later Natasha had set up an account to order feminine clothes and products for him, ordering under her name to avoid Stark of suspision. Steve wasn't sure if Tony really monitored their online habits as he threatened, but he wasn't about to take any chances. 

Inside the next box was three sets of stockings and garter belts. It ranged of a bright red that Natasha said would show off his backside, black to match his underwear, and, as Natasha had insisted, a deep navy blue that was made entirely of silk. Steve's chest was tight and his heart felt heavy as his fingers roamed the fabric. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but looking at all this beautiful stuff made him feel at ease with himself. 

He breathed and moved on to the next box that contained two pairs of hosiery and a few fishnets to match his previous box. As he ruffled through the box and held the clothes against his bare legs, he felt his boxers grow tight. His cheeks reddened and he ignored his aching need to touch himself. That could wait for when he was finally dressed. 

The second last box of clothes took a few minutes to open. He knew lots of men wore women's underwear for satisfaction, but bras were a whole other thing. And the fake breasts sitting in the box beside it were another thing entirely. 

The bras were an A cup to match the breasts. Steve didn't want to overdo it, and he was happy with the size. The colours were, as expected, red, black and navy blue. 

Steve held the bras against his broad chest and breathed in relief. He had been worried he would never find one that would fit his manly figure, but Natasha had assured him companies did, in fact, make bras designed for men interested in being feminine. 

His nipples brushed the material and he felt his cock twitch. He breathed and quickly moved to the last box for his undergarment.   
Heels. 

Steve was a modest man, he'd admit that. He preferred his women to be elegant, not that there was anything wrong with woman wearing big heels, but he was just used to the small heels Peggy had worn. 

But when Natasha had shown him the heels section, and his eyes landed on a sheer black pair that had a heel to the sky, he had fallen in love with it. The tip of the shoe was rounded and it had no strap, and Steve loved them. 

When he opened the box and his sight was met with those heels, he knew he it was time to dress up. 

His body was, quite literally, shaking. His chest was vibrating with excitement, and his knees were wobbling with nervousness. He felt unsure yet more sure of anything in his life. 

Steve started with the underwear. He removed his boxers and happily flung them across the room. He picked up the panties, careful to not wreck the tissue paper, and held them with shaking fingers. 

Steve considered the colours for a while and decided upon wearing the easy black for his first time.

With a breath of confidence, he bent over and slid them on his feet, dragging them up past his knees until it fit snugly on his hips. Steve bit his lip at the feeling of them pressed against his cock, rubbing against the hot skin. 

He groped himself softly, stroking his fingers against the fabric, and his throat caught. He blew out the hot air that seemed to surround him, and continued dressing himself. 

The garter belt fit his hips, thank god, and he let the buckles flap around him as he reached for the stockings. 

He sat down on the edge of his bed and lifted his foot. He bunched up the stockings and pointed his toe to push his leg into them, rolling up the material until it stopped mid thigh. He carefully did his other leg, until both his legs were covered in skin-tight sheer material. Steve noticed his thighs were still bulky in them, and ignored the twinge in his heart. 

His whole body was hot and sweaty. He felt dizzy at the thought of him finally dressing up like he'd wanted to since before he'd hit the ice. He wondered what bucky would think of him looking like this, but quickly erased the thought to avoid panicking. 

Steve held the bra in his hands. It felt soft in his rough hands. He carefully, slowly put it on, twisting it backward to clasp it together like Natasha had told him too. He fixed it forward and pulled the straps to his wide shoulders, and was surprised, even though he knew it would fit, to find it was snug perfectly to his frame. 

Steve hesitated to reach for the box containing his fake breasts. He knew this was the extra step, the step that confirmed he was more than just male, and he considered skipping them altogether. 

Eventually he was carefully fitting them inside the cups of his new bra, and moving them around so they presented as natural. He checked the colour to make sure they matched his skin, and he stepped back to check the mirror.   
He felt his breath quicken as he stared at himself. He looked manly, yes, obviously a man in some sort of drag, yet- he felt feminine and girly, and he basked in the feeling. 

His chest jutted out in a way it had never before, and Steve just barely managed to ignore the way his cock was leaking in his brand new underwear. 

Steve knew this was more than something sexual. It was more than dressing up to make him hard, or give him satisfaction. He felt, well, good looking like this, and knew when he applied his makeup and added his long, blonde wig that he was assured looked very real by Natasha, he would know he was different than other guys. 

Steve was excited to slip on his heels, and took no time to to be careful as he ripped them out of the box and slid them on his feet. As promised, they accommodated his large, wide feet perfectly. When he stood, wobbling slightly, Steve felt happier than he had in a while. He practised walking for a few minutes, and decided he would at least not fall down and was fine with that for now. 

The heels were indeed high, and Steve felt very tall, considering he was over six feet already, and he loved it. He felt powerful and strong, and he felt like a woman. 

Steve had passing moments of feeling silly, but every time he looked in a mirror the feeling passed and he felt better about this whole situation. He figured two hours has passed since he started, and it was time for the finishing touches.  
Steve made his way to the bathroom, steadying himself in his heels, and switched the light on. On the counter was a makeup box, purchased with the other things, filled with products to pretty him up. 

He opened the box and ran his fingers through his new makeup, the objects clinking together. Within minutes, he was leaning across the counter and applying foundation to his smooth skin. Steve was thankful he didn't get acne. 

He moved on too a tinted pink blush that highlighted his cheeks. Natasha had watched hours of makeup tutorials with him and given him her own tips to prepare for today, and he felt he had enough knowledge to apply things at least above decent. His lined his eyes for a dramatic wing and added a, what he thought, was a fairly decent smokey eye.

He blended the colours until he was satisfied, and then considered his eyebrows. Natasha had told him about women who drew on their eyebrows or used pencil to shape them, and requested to pluck Steve's to make it easier for him. 

With a shaky sigh, hoping he didn't mess up now, he shaped his eyebrows and coloured them in. He leaned back when he was done and examined his job. He bit his lip and eventually decided it was good enough. 

Another thing Steve knew was that typical cross dressers didn't spend this much time doing their makeup. He had just finished basic makeup, minus the lips, and checked the clock to discovered an hour and a half had passed. This was another sign what he was doing was more, and he couldn't stop the feeling that rose in his chest.

What was he doing? Dressing up in women's clothing, wearing fake breasts and high heels and applying makeup? Steve was suddenly unsure what he was doing was right. Inside he knew it was right for him, but what would Bucky think? What would his ma think if she could see him now? 

Steve stared at his reflection for a long while. He considered all the possibilities of what this meant for him, and what this meant for Bucky, and like all the decisions he'd made so far, decided he had to do this, whatever the cost was.   
Steve grew confident again, albeit less than before, when he added the soft pink lipstick that melted onto his heated mouth. Steve's hands were brushing through strands of the wig, and he breathed in. 

This was the final step. The final statement of what he was doing, and he had to take a moment to contain himself. Carefully, and very slowly, he placed the wig on his head and fit the lace so it stuck to his scalp. He brushed the hair, settling loose hairs, and stepped back.   
He was done. He was dressed like a woman, and he felt ... good. He felt dizzy again, from the shock and from the heat that wouldn't stop rising in his skin. He stared back at the, dare he say it, pretty girl staring back at him. 

He kicked his lips and slowly walked back to his bed. His heels clicked against the hard wood floor, his heart jumping with each sound. 

He laid back on the cool covers, allowing his hands to roam his new body freely. His fingers faintly traced his breasts as his other hand cupped his cock. 

He closed his eyes, tasting his lipstick and savouring the feeling of the fabric of his panties stuck against him.

With a breathy sigh he reached his hand into his underwear and groped himself. With a tug, he finally allowed himself to enjoy the amazing feeling of being a woman. He laid on his bed, splayed out and shamelessly pleasuring himself, his mind gone and lost for time. 

His pace quickened as the time went on, panting into the air as his stomach tightened. His hand, still pressed against his fake breast, squeezed and left to roam his stomach. They fiddled with the lace on his garter, and Steve's body twitched. 

Steve removed his hands from his body and he dizzily reached over to his dresser, where he stored his and Bucky's lubricant.   
He poured the cold liquid on his fingers, jumping at the coolness against his burning skin, and laid back down and lifted his leg until his knee was by his chin. 

With an excited sigh, he wasted no time and pushed his digit finger into himself. He flinched, pausing so he could adjust, and slowly pushed it deeper. He bit back a moan as he fucked himself with his hand, adding a second finger to please his aching need. 

His hand returned to his cock and he roughly jerked at it, desperate to feel the aching need in his cock released. Steve's skin was burning, and he could feel himself sweating. The room felt humid and Steve had trouble breathing as he shoved a third finger inside. An audible moan escaped his throat as he quickly rocked back against his hands, his hips lifting off the bed. 

Steve was desperate for more, and silently chided himself for being so desperate, but he didn't care at the moment. 

Bucky had gotten him the vibrant blue dildo as a joke a while back, and Steve had never used it, that was was Bucky was for, but he knew he couldn't cum without something filling him. 

The smooth silicone felt weird in his hand, but Steve ignored it and added some extra lubricant to the tip for extra measurement. 

With a panicky breath of air, he slowly pushed the tip into himself. Steve almost came right there, but forced himself to wait. He removed his hand to avoid temptation, and continued pushing the fake cock deeper. 

His cheeks were tinted, even more so from the blush, and he felt so comfortable like this. The dildo was filling him perfectly, albeit because Bucky loved to take it the extra mile and it was bigger than necessary. 

He wiggled his hips to accommodate for the size, pushing harder until he felt the balls hit his underside. Steve sighed and held himself there, imagining what he must look like right now, splayed out in woman's clothes and makeup with a dildo shoved inside him, and his hand found his cock again. 

Steve groaned at the heat radiating from his cock, and resumed stroking. He used his other hand to slowly draw out the dildo and quickly shove it back in, his hips rocking to meet it and his shoulders slumping at the amazing feeling. 

Steve stayed like that for a few minutes, teetering at the edge of cumming, until he shakily sat up and removed the dildo. With a quick reassurance, he lifted himself and placed the dildo under him.  
He steadied himself on his knees and hands and leaned upwards, biting his lips. With a quick movement, he sat down and loudly gasped as the dildo shoved inside of him with one go, Steve's ass hitting the bed as quickly as it had left it.

Steve rocked his hips and humped the bed, ignoring the creaky sound of his heavy body moving the furniture. He felt so feminine and girly, all dolled up and riding the fake cock. Steve grasped the tip of his cock with his finger and thumb, and rubbed it quickly. 

Using his other hand, he stroked his shaft as he bounced quickly, feeling the silicone rub inside him. He moaned quietly and took notice to the way his fake breasts bobbed as he bounced, and suddenly he felt his cock twitch.

With an embarrassingly loud groan, he sat himself down and quickly rocked against the dildo as he came, his stomach streaked with his cum, a few ropes landing on the bed in front of him.   
Steve slumped back, still sitting on the dildo, as his hand slowly continued stroking his softening cock. His body was vibrating from the orgasm, and the whole feeling of being so feminine and the way his hair brushed against his back with a tickle, made his cock start to harden again. 

Steve was leaning back, his hand behind him on the bed, his breasts jutting out and his legs slayed to show off the dildo deep inside of him. His cum was drying on his stomach, still glistening in the pale light of the bedroom.

Steve's eyes were closed tightly and his mind was elsewhere, focused on the fingers rubbing his cock and the layer of sheer fabric between them, and he didn't hear Bucky entering the apartment. 

Bucky had always been quiet, especially since he had regained his memories. He was usually lost in thought and had not much to say, but he became loud upon entering their shared room to find his boyfriend in women' clothes and makeup, fresh with a beautiful wig. 

Steve almost toppled off of the bed. He fell back in surprise, the dildo sliding half-way out of him, his cock still hard and leaking in his panties.

He stared up at Bucky and couldn't begin to form words. His throat was tight and he followed Bucky's eyes as they roamed his body and landed on his cock. 

He half expected Bucky to start running, but Bucky looked up at him and quipped, "And what's a pretty young lady doing here all by herself?"   
 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am and I cannot for the life of me write smut of any kind. 
> 
> However,, if you want a part two with Bucky, lemme know. 
> 
> Ain't beta'd so excuse mistakes :3


End file.
